Porto Kora
Porto Kora is a track located in the docklands of Mega City. It was first introduced in Wipeout 3, and reappeared as downloadable content in Wipeout Pure. Description A nice relaxing way to start off the league, Porto Kora is a short and very straightforward course with only the odd tricky corner to test you. This course is built for pure speed, so the Icaras will have little trouble here. Walk-through The first corner is a long right hander that will require little to no braking, which leads into a fairly sharp left. Not a problem, but you'll need to swing the craft through with the left brake and aim to exit either in the center or on the left. There's a fast right-left chicane on the peak ahead and if you exit on the right you'll just hit the apex. As you approach this chicane, use the right brake to put the end of the craft out and aim for the center of the peak, then just before you reach it, use the other brake to swing the craft the opposite way, just brushing the left apex as you exit. If you raise the nose it's possible to jump the apex as well, making the chicane even shallower. Don't rely on this though, if you get caught in the chicane it can slow you right down. It's easy to mess this chicane up on Phantom class, so you need to have your exit from the previous corner just right. Tap the right brake to take you round the quick right hander ahead and hit the double speed pad on the left to take you up the slope. A small jump ahead takes you into a fairly sharp right hander. Tilt the nose right up and just turn into it. If you turn at the correct time there won't be any need to brake, but be ready in case the craft drifts too far over to the left. Try to land on the left to hit a double speed pad. Raise the nose again as you go over the peak and try to land on the right for another double speed pad. The track curls round to the right before taking you into a sharp double right hander. Treat this like a fast hairpin, use the right brake to swing the craft round through the first apex and then drift over to the outside, repeat for the second corner. This should all come as one fluid motion. The track then dips and takes you into a long sharp left hander. This one needs to be taken with plenty of left brake feathering, you need to swing the end out going through here. Don't forget to opposite brake if you turn too much, shift the craft back away from the wall. Over the peak there is one last fast left-right chicane before taking you back over the line. Try to hit the double speed pad near the right apex as you go through. If necessary, the pit lane is on the right just before the last chicane, but be very careful on the exit as it is facing straight at the opposite wall. You may want to slow right down there. Trivia * In two-player mode, the train isn't moving, and only one boat is docked in the area near the bridge instead of three. Many other textures are removed, most likely for resource saving reasons. Gallery Porto Kora 1.png|Wipeout 3. Porto Kora 2.png|The bridge. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Wipeout Pure